Attempts have been made to reduce the weight, increase the rate of fire, and reduce the recoil impact force of firearms. For example, certain steel components have been replaced with those made from titanium alloys. However, titanium alloys have poor wear resistance. Therefore, coatings and surface treatments are often applied to components made from titanium alloys to improve their wear resistance and to reduce their friction coefficients. However, there remains a need in the art for improved surface treatments.